Forbidden Romance
by Erisna
Summary: It was no fair... He COULDN'T love that monstrosity that was the Twilight Princess! [On temporary hiatus. LinkxMidna, onesided ZeldaxLink.]
1. Zelda

Forbidden Romance

**A/N:** This is a 3-part story about a MidnaxLinkxZelda love triangle. Or rather, Lidna with onesided Zelink.3 I luff Midna too much for Zelda to get Link. D First chapter is Zelda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zelda's POV **

Zelda could never figure out why Link rebuffed all of her attempts to woo him, to make him her husband. Whenever the king tried to order them to marry, the silent warrior's eyes would take on that fearsome feral glint and he would mount Epona and ride away. He avoided all attempts at finding him until they gave up the chase, and then he would return to the palace as if nothing had happened.

He was very solemn during the twilight hours, staring into the dusky sky with an expression akin to sadness on his face. And some nights he disappeared completely- on those nights she heard the mournful howl of wolves from the distant reaches of Hyrule Field. He would return in the morning and avoid people for most of the day, hiding on the roof of the palace more often than not. No servant dared go and retrieve him.

She tried to tell herself that he was simply recovering from his adventure, not the other possibility that her mind tried to impose on her. He could not be mourning her… Not the true Twilight Princess. They had been companions, yes… But she had seen nothing to indicate they had been anything more. Other than the pained expression in his eyes whenever her name was mentioned.

Eventually he gave up the fight against their marriage and allowed himself to be wed. But he proved himself to be a difficult prince- moody, reclusive, and still refusing to have anything to do with her. Her repeated attempts to seduce him were stoically ignored. The feral light in his eyes came more often, and he was prone to taking wolf form and disappearing whenever someone sought his presence.

One night, however, she vowed that she would find out what ailed her prince. But when she went quietly out to the garden where she knew she could find him, she was surprised to her the evil little princess's mischievous voice. She stepped back into the shadows and hid.

"Miss me, Wolfy?" Link gasped and drew back, startled, as Midna's impish form appeared in front of him. She smirked at his reaction.

"What, no warm welc-" Her words were cut off as Link pulled her into his arms with the speed of a striking snake, pulling her close against his chest. Her cursed form disappeared, and she revealed herself as the true princess- now happily cuddled in HER Link's arms. Zelda's blood boiled with rage. She would have exposed them both… But the sudden expression on Link's face stopped her.

Pure joy flooded through the warrior's normally stoic features as he nuzzled his face in Midna's dark hair. Her expression was of complete content as she rested her head upon his shoulder, her eyes closed and her arms wound around his neck.

"I can't stay long, love." Princess Zelda's heart broke with that single last word. "I'll have to go as soon as the moon rises. I just couldn't resist seeing you again." She drew herself back and they stared into each other's eyes. Link frowned slightly and she could feel the sensation of a mind-to-mind conversation. _Why hadn't he ever spoken to her like that?_ The fragments of her heart dissolved to dust. Midna sighed.

"I found a rift in the border between Light and Dark. It only opens at twilight and the moon dissolves it. It's just small enough that no other Twili can get through… but I can in my cursed form." Link smiled softly. He lifted his hand to brush her hair out of her reddish-orange eyes. She smiled and let him, leaning her head to rest upon his hand. Zelda turned away and returned inside just as she leaned closer to him, her intentions obvious. She left to mourn the loss of her only love in silence… And alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**I don't think it was too bad. Remember, in my version of TP Link is mute and can only speak with Midna telepathically. 3

Midna's chappie is next!


	2. Midna

Forbidden Romance

**A/N: **Well, here's Ch. 2. Midna's point of view. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midna's Story**

The Twilis couldn't figure out for all of their shadowy lives why their queen seemed so unhappy. Her realm and people were safe. The link between the worlds of Twilight and Light had been destroyed, never to be misused again. She had the most handsome and wealthy Twilis practically begging for her hand… And she turned them all down as she lurked in her palace, disappearing often to lurk the borders between the worlds, looking for who-knew-what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna sighed as she stretched out on her bed, burying her face into the wolf pelt she had ordered. She inhaled deeply, hoping to catch that familiar scent… But all she smelled was the fading scent of the wolf itself, nearly overpowered by the dark scent of Twili.

She found herself missing the Light Realm more than she could have imagined. One person in particular. _He _was the reason she had obtained the pelt of the wolf. She missed his scent. That soft combination of warm, furry animal and the slightly itchy scent of human, along with the fragrance of cold metal and a scent she could never quite identify was all her wolf's own. Nothing could replicate it, as much as she tried. Her suitors wondered why she turned them down. How could she marry them, when her darkened heart belonged to a certain blue-eyed hero?

She vowed to find a way to see him again. No matter how long it took.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To her surprise, she found it very, very soon. In her frequent wanderings around the borders of her realm, she felt a small rift in the protective barrier. It was tiny, yes… But so was the impish form that she had held for so many years. She transformed quickly and slipped through the rift… Inst the world of Light, during the peaceful time of twilight. She let out a cry of joy and warped to the palace, immediately catching her wolf's scent. She inhaled deeply for a moment, imprinting it to memory. Hiding in the shadows she flew down the hall, following the freshest trail of scent. It led her into one of the palace gardens… And there he was, outlined against the dusk. Joy lit her features.

"Miss me, Wolfy?" She said as she slipped out of the shadows. Link gasped and drew back, obviously startled. She half-frowned.

"What, no warm welc- Mph!" She nearly squealed as Link pulled her into his arms with the speed of a striking animal, holing her close to his heart. She listened to its steady beat for a moment before transforming into her normal form. She wound her arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his steady, strong scent.

"I can't stay long, love." She said softly, hating to break the silence. "I'll have to go as soon as the moon rises. I just couldn't resist seeing you again." She pulled back gently and he frowned as they locked eyes.

_"How did you get here? You destroyed the Twilight Mirror." _She had forgotten what his telepathic voice had sounded like… Clear, ringing, deep… Like the toll of a bell. She forced herself back to reality.

"I found a rift between the worlds of Light and Twilight. It only opens at twilight and the moon dissolves it. It's just small enough that no other Twili can get through… but I can in my cursed form." Link smiled softly. Her heart fluttered as he gently stroked the hair out of her eyes. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss that turned soul-deep.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other as Midna felt the moon's light pierce her skin and Link sensed it through the wolf's instincts.

"I've got to leave… I'll come back as soon as I can." She promised, hating the sadness in his sapphire eyes. His mind briefly brushed hers. Not so much words but thoughts and feelings passed between them. Sadness and a love that knew no bounds filled his emotions. A conflict between desire and duty filled hers. She briefly touched her lips to his before she forced the transformation and warped away before she started to cry. But she took with her a piece of him… the soft leather glove he'd been wearing on his left hand. A slight smile crossed her features as she inhaled the scent it contained… Finally, she had that scent with her forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, how did you like it? Midna may be a little OOC. The scent thing is based on my theory that Twili have more advanced senses than humans. Review, please:3


	3. Link

**Forbidden Romance**

**EDITED VERSION**

Yes, I edited this chapter. My loverly reviewers were right, Zelda was way OOC in the first version. Hope this one is a little better and more believeable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Link's Story**

He knew he was hurting Zelda with his continued ignorance of her. He knew she wanted to get married, for him to rule Hyrule with her. What a picture they would make. The Hero of Time and the last of the Hyrulian royalty ruling side by side. He just… Wasn't interested. The time of twilight still had too much sadness in it, too many fond memories to forget and move on.

She insisted he stay in the palace when he much would rather be living on his own, sorting out his feelings in the darkness of some secluded cave. As it was, he was having a hard time adjusting. Midna had made him all but nocturnal during the course of their journey. He slept all day and awoke just as the sun was setting, returning to his bed as the sun was just rising. It drove Zelda up the wall when she found him sleeping when the king requested an audience with him, or when there was a meeting she felt he just HAD to attend.

The first time her father had tried to order them to marry, it had taken all of his self-control to prevent taking his rage out on the servants. (Though he'd felt that an arrow between the shoulders of the more obnoxious ones would improve their appearance immeasurably.) As it was, he had taken Epona out of the stable with no explanation and ridden to Lake Hylia, and then paid to be transported to Gerudo Desert. No one ever thought to look for him in the Goddess-forsaken wasteland. A month or so later he returned, pleased to find that they had given up the search for him and the King wasn't currently interested in marrying Zelda to him.

During the time he was gone, he thought a lot. He covered the entrance of his cave and sat in the darkness, reminded of how much he missed the little imp who'd so often hid in his shadow. Sometimes he couldn't even bear to take wolf form, mourning the loss of the comforting weight upon his back as he dashed across the desert. He missed her so much that it felt as if his heart was bleeding in its pain.

He ran away every time the King ordered them to marry… But eventually he gave it up. He allowed himself to be wed to her, though there was no joy in his heart and his lips were cold when he was forced to kiss her. The nobility regarded the stoic face of their Hero and his cold demeanor with surprise- this was not the man they wanted for their king. As soon as he could he slipped away from the celebration and went to his second-favorite hiding place; a small deck-like surface on the castle's roof. No servant dared fetch him from the roof's lofty height. He smirked at their fear, lifting his head boldly to the wind and daring it to carry him away… To the shadowy twilight where his true love resided. The Sprits of Wind would never comply.

Zelda was nothing if not persistent in her efforts to garner his full attention. A mischievous comment or smile came almost every night when they went into their separate quarters. (He had simply refused to share a room after their wedding night, during which he'd sat on the windowsill and watched the moon travel across the sky.) Often she plain out asked him to join her. He always refused. Once she had insisted- he promptly had turned and stalked down the hallway. Upon reaching the deserted garden he had morphed to wolf form and dashed away, to the peaceful Lake Hylia. He spent the night by her shores.

His soul ached every evening at twilight, the place where a chunk was missing burning like the sun's last fire. He missed her more than he thought possible. He wondered if she missed him… If her soul ached the way his did. Was this the way it felt to be separated from your true love? He didn't know… But he certainly hoped so.

After that chance meeting that day at sunset, he had slipped down the hall to his quarters, doing his best to hide his smile. He wasn't at all prepared to meet an angry Zelda blocking his doorway. No, make that a _furious _Zelda.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" She asked with no emotion in her voice or face. When he started in surprise and did nothing to deny it, tears began to well up in her eyes. "I should have known." She said in a choked voice, and then turned to go back into her room. She suddenly paused and ripped the golden ring off of her hand, letting it fall to the floor. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with quiet venom.

"I hereby annul this marriage between us by my power as Hyrule's queen. Go and be with Midna. Do whatever you want. But upon the pain of death, never show your face in my presence again." She slammed the door behind her and left him in the darkness. A slow smile spread across his face and he reached into his tunic, feeling for the dark jewel he kept in the hidden pocket. He didn't notice the maids whispering around the corner, didn't hear their terrified gasps as his body converted to that of a wolf. He turned and ran down the hallway, smashing through a pane of glass and on to the castle roof. He leaped to the ground with a triumphant howl.

_"I'm free!" _His soul rejoiced. He didn't stop running until he reached Gerudo Desert, and there he collapsed into his cave. Zelda didn't have to worry about him returning. He was never going back… For his heart belonged to Midna. And wherever she was, that was where he would stay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I have made desisions about how this is going to go. This fic will be put on temporary hiatus until I get the first one or two chapters of my new story (Guardian Canine) up. Then, I shall continue. I already have an idea for the next chapter. :3 Re-read and review!


End file.
